


Take 9

by rlawnsausw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlawnsausw/pseuds/rlawnsausw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a peaceful day in EXO Entertainment, one of the leading film productions company in Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take 9

**Author's Note:**

> I had other things to do but this demanded to be done.

“Heechul called at like 6am today. He wants another male lead,” is the first thing Kyungsoo hears. It’s 9am, it’s a Monday, and he hasn’t even sat down at his desk. So much for an easy start to the week.

“Fuck. Fucking fuck. This is the third one he’s gone through.” Kyungsoo looks down at the mug of coffee in his hand; he’d intended to save it for after he was done with going through his emails, but he takes a huge gulp now, swallowing more than half its contents. “Fucking directors, always changing their minds.” He curses his bad fortune for somehow always winding up with the diva ones. On particularly bad days he takes delight in imagining punching those right in their faces.

Jongin shrugs sympathetically at him in response, turning back to the haphazardly piled stack of forms on his table he’s slowly making his way through. Kyungsoo’s always afraid that one day he’ll come to work to find Jongin buried alive underneath them. Jongin’s a good assistant; Kyungsoo doesn’t want to have to go through the trouble of having to find someone competent to replace him.

He chugs down the rest of his coffee and powers his laptop on, cracking his knuckles and already mentally composing an email in his head to chew out the casting agent for yet another failure.

 

 **from:** Park Chanyeol (park.chanyeol@exoentertainment.com)  
**to:** Oh Sehun (oh.sehun@exoentertainment.com)  
**subject:** help!!!!

_sehunnie!!! help me print these collaterals plz i need the copies for my meeting today!!! :O_

 

 **from:** Oh Sehun (oh.sehun@exoentertainment.com)  
**to:** Park Chanyeol (park.chanyeol@exoentertainment.com)  
**subject:** help!!!!

_dont wanna_

 

 **from:** Park Chanyeol (park.chanyeol@exoentertainment.com)  
**to:** Oh Sehun (oh.sehun@exoentertainment.com)  
**subject** : help!!!!

_why!! :( u know i always have trouble w printing!! :(((_

_sehunnie plz plz plz plz plz i’ll treat u to lunch at the bbq place down the street, the one u love so much. we can have hanwoo!!!! plz :((_

 

 **from:** Oh Sehun (oh.sehun@exoentertainment.com)  
**to:** Park Chanyeol (park.chanyeol@exoentertainment.com)  
**subject:** help!!!!

_I SAID NO!!! i have to break down the script and print out copies for the reading for kyungsoo hyung by today, so many things to do and none of them ur printing_

_stop making ur stupid sad faces at me chanyeollie hyung everyone can see u & i don’t care :/ u look so silly_

 

 **from:** Park Chanyeol (park.chanyeol@exoentertainment.com)  
**to:** Oh Sehun (oh.sehun@exoentertainment.com)  
**cc:** Kim Junmyeon (kim.junmyeon@exoentertainment.com)  
**subject:** Collaterals for GROWL [Final Draft]

_Dear Sehun,_

_I’ll need to get these collaterals out today, would greatly appreciate if you could help me with printing them._

_Junmyeon - just keeping you in the loop; I know you’ll be sitting in on my meeting later with Production and I thought you might want to have a look at the works first._

_Regards,_  
_Park Chanyeol_  
_Manager, Distribution and Marketing_  
_EXO Entertainment_

 

 **from:** Oh Sehun (oh.sehun@exoentertainment.com)  
**to:** Park Chanyeol (park.chanyeol@exoentertainment.com)  
**subject:** u are the worst 

_i fuckin hate u_

 

Sehun punches Chanyeol in the shoulder later on when he finds Chanyeol in the pantry rummaging around for the oatmeal biscuit, though he makes sure not to do it too hard. He’s only slightly mollified when Chanyeol fulfils his promise and brings him out for barbecue for lunch, falling all over himself in the meantime to both apologise about the inconvenience and coo about Sehun's new hair in equal measures. At lunch, Sehun alternates between steadily eating his way through platters of expensive cuts of meat and scowling when Chanyeol pokes at his bulging cheeks, just to make sure Chanyeol knows he won't be so easily forgiven. He refuses to smile when Chanyeol calls him cute, goddammit, resolutely turning away to drink his tea. And he definitely does not blush when Chanyeol loops an ankle around his as he animatedly platters on about the disaster he nearly faced today with one of the cinemas they’d gotten for a screening.

 

Baekhyun’s strolling down the corridor on his way to go bother Chanyeol when he sees Junmyeon striding down towards his direction and their department. Immediately he does an about-face, marching straight back to his desk and trying to look harried by work; any occasion that is a reason for Junmyeon having that expression is not one worth getting involved in. He struggles with his mouse, clicking through his multiple tabs and cursing himself for having so many open at work. Finally, he gets Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, as well as the article he’d been reading (‘A Man Tries to Make Love to A Fridge, The Reason Why Will Shock You!’) closed right as Junmyeon steps into the general area that counts as their department. A hush falls over the area. 

Baekhyun hunches over even more over his laptop, though he sneaks a daring peak. Junmyeon’s nostrils are flared to a size of astronomical proportions. Baekhyun quickly ducks back. Junmyeon's a generally affable Head of Department. He takes good care of his staff and is always generous with a helping hand. But screw up at work and so help you if those nostrils make a flaring appearance.

“Who,” Junmyeon starts, and even from his desk Baekhyun can hear the accompanying huff from those flared nostrils. Terrifying. “Who is in charge of liaising with the sponsors for the EXODUS production.”

Baekhyun hears a timid squeak from Mark, their new intern, and closes his eyes in prayer for the poor kid.

“Congratulations, Mark, your deck’s a mess. Fix it. Before I fix you.” He throws the offending folder onto the kid’s table and walks off, leaving the kid shaking behind him. Baekhyun pulls a pitying face in his direction before he slinks off towards Chanyeol’s desk once again, making sure to stay out of Junmyeon’s sight.

 

“Minseokie hyung, my talented hyung,” Jongdae begins, making sure to curl up all over Minseok’s shoulders. It’s a little awkward because it means he has to bend over at his waist to do so but he’s a man with a plan, and if a little ache gets him his goal then so be it.

“What do you want,” Minseok cuts him off, ruthless. He won’t even spare Jongdae a glance, eyes fixed on the excel sheet he’s currently working on. But Jongdae refuses to get deterred by this blatant lack of acknowledgement.

“I need to get these forms down to the lawyers. They’re urgent and need to be signed ASAP.” He shows Minseok the papers and pouts for extra emphasis. “Could you call the courier to come pick it up?” 

“First of all, the lawyers are only three floors down.” At least Minseok’s looking away from his screen and at Jongdae now, even if it’s just to roll his eyes. “And secondly, you only want me to call the courier because you want to flirt with Yixing during working hours.”

“You know me so well, hyung!” Jongdae gushes, not even a bit ashamed. This time, he leans most of his weight onto Minseok, drawing out a pathetic “please” in his ear. They nearly drop to the floor because of their combined weight on Minseok’s wheelie chair, but Minseok grabs onto his table in time. Jongdae clings onto Minseok the entire time; he trusts Minseok to save them.

 

Yixing blinks at Minseok later, after Minseok had made the call with much grumbling. Jongdae had promptly disappeared right before Yixing arrived. 

“You called me here to bring papers down to the office three floors below,” Yixing says slowly, like he wants to make sure Minseok know how silly it all sounds. Minseok winces inwardly. He wonders where Jongdae is, and curses the man briefly for coaxing him into this madness and then throwing him to the wolves like this.

“Yes, it’s a very urgent matter, sensitive documents, gotta go through procedures… You get it,” Minseok finishes lamely, forcing a laugh. Yixing blinks at him again.

“Right,” he finally says, clearly doubtful, but he picks up the folder anyway and turns to make his way out of the office.

“Wait!” They both hear someone call. Jongdae comes running up. He’s tidied his hair, properly done up his tie, and his cheeks are flushed, though Minseok suspects that last bit’s less from the physical exertion and more to do with Yixing’s presence. “I’ll walk you out,” he tells Yixing. Without bothering to wait for an answer, he loops an arm through Yixing’s and starts pulling him away, Yixing throwing Minseok one last bewildered look and Jongdae winking at him over his shoulder before they both disappear around the corner. Minseok rolls his eyes but grudging raises a thumb up in their general direction, even if Jongdae’s no longer there to see it. If this works out, he figures, Jongdae's going to owe him so many favours.


End file.
